Semi Precious
by Antigone2
Summary: There are ways to bewitch men that have nothing to do with magic, but when you throw in some outside power it helps immensely. SilMil, Beryl's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**AN.**

I wrote this while my power was out. I don't know why I'm on such a SilMil kick lately.

Four chapters so far (of very varying length lol).

I'll finish it if there is interest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**

The first time I split another's blood it was my half-sister's.

She had been taunting me.

"If you keep hanging around the taverns like you do, you'll end up like your mother." The concern in her voice may have been real, it didn't matter to me.

"And you'll end up like yours," I said. "We all end up dead someday."

"At least my mother was married," she snapped.

I still remember the hate in her dark eyes when I took the knife I had been using the cut the vegetables for dinner and sliced it across one perfect, peaches-and-cream cheek. The anger wasn't for the pain, but because I marred her beautiful face. And laughed in it.

"At least my mother was loved," I said. "And now you'll never be married."

I fled the very night of the incident. Not to avoid punishment, as it was thought by the people in my village, but for a much different reason. One cannot return without having left in the first place. And I planned to return. Return and claim my place as the most cherished, the most loved, and the most powerful. The rightful daughter. And my father would sob and beg me to spare him. And I'd spit in his face, his face like mine, until he'd wish he'd divorced his legitimate wife and married my mother instead of sending her off after she dared to bare him a girl child with his features splayed plainly across her face.

It didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would.

* * *

><p>I changed my name. It wasn't to protect myself from retribution for stabbing my sister, that petty crime did not follow me from a remote village. No, it was because the illegitimate daughter of a merchant would have no chance rising to power in the type of society I sought. I wanted to leave that all behind.<p>

I had to trade my mother's things for transportation to the capital, and for clothes fine enough for me to pass as a wealthy courtier from foreign lands. Along the way I used the most dangerous and valuable thing I had inherited from my mother. The ability for magic.

It was rudimentary and she never taught me much before she died and I went to live with my father. But how do you suppose she had so many admirers, and got men to follow her, gift her with such expensive things? Of course, there are ways to bewitch men that have nothing to do with magic, but when you throw in some outside power it helps immensely to cease any questioning, suspicion or confusion when something just isn't right.

It came in handy.

It's how I managed to enter the capital on the arm of a high-ranking official, with my new name as Lady Beryl. I chose the name of a semi-precious stone partially in apology to my mother, for trading her lovely gemstones for my transport here, and partially to complement the Four King's names – all named also for precious stones. Although it was almost too ambitious, I considered it merely a good omen. I hoped to climb high enough where I would have a chance to meet them. To even have a chance to influence men that powerful – the thought made a thrill go down my spine. But I didn't have plans much beyond that. Beyond becoming rich, powerful, and returning home to buy my village and exact revenge.

But then I met Prince Endymion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was bound to happen, that I would meet the Prince of all of Earth. After all, I was in his city.

I was introduced to him at a party by Lady Greta, a loud woman who was always covered in jewels. She had taken me under her wing that night, since I came on the arm of her husband's widower friend. I rather wished she hadn't. She was at least twenty-five years my senior and smelled heavily of perfume that rubbed off when she wrapped her arm around me to steer me around the room with the strength of at least three men.

However, she knew everyone. It was through her I was introduced to General Kunzite, one of the Four Kings. I felt no nervousness when I took his hand. I merely smiled, slowly.

"It's a pleasure," I murmured.

"All mine," he returned, politely but dismissively, his eyes barely glancing at me. He was too busy being alert, his gaze on the crowd.

"Forgive his distraction," Greta said, cheerfully. "He's always like that when the Prince is around. Would you like to meet him? If we get through the crowd that is. My husband was an ambassador to the Americas, that's General Nephrite's territory you know, so I am sure I can force Prince Endymion to at least pretend to remember who I am."

I let Greta's words wash over me as she pulled me toward the crowd of people surrounding the ruler of Earth. Kunzite beat us there, and said something quietly to the prince and taking him away from the group by the arm. It didn't stop Greta from catching up with them, and pulling me over by the arm, to the tight and annoyed smiles of the two men.

But of course, I was a young, beautiful woman. And Endymion's smile quickly turned from annoyed to genuine as I introduced myself.

Kunzite, who finally actually deigned to look at me, nodded again. He seemed friendlier this time. But I barely noticed him. I was busy observing the prince.

It was bound to be that I would ache with jealousy toward this person, who was given everything and had endless power and authority over the entire planet, born into privilege I could never imagine. And I did.

As he took my hand in greeting, I realized I coveted everything he had with a heady rush of envy that rocked me. I wanted his position, his power.

When he repeated my name back to me, I knew I should hate him like I hated my half-sister and my father.

Instead, I realized with surprise, I _desired_ him.

Upon reflection, this was not strange, because I usually desired men only for what they could give me – and Endymion could give me everything – _everything_. But I also was incredibly attracted to his looks, his genuine smile, his warm eyes, the way his dark hair fell into his eyes.

I felt a flush warm my cheeks, and I glanced at Kunzite to see him watching me with amusement evident in his eyes. Instantly I felt rage boil within me. How dare he look at me as if I was just another silly courtier with a crush on Prince Endymion?

Of course, I knew the prince was handsome and many a girl fell over themselves around him. I smirked a little. Even homely royalty would be worth chasing, after all. But I was not an ordinary girl and Kunzite was a fool if he took me for one.

Prince Endymion and Lady Greta began discussing something related to diplomacy and I made sure to listen carefully. My ignorance in matters of state almost gave my true origins away on more than one occasion, but I was a fast learner.

The Prince glanced my way every so often and I made sure to smile at him, in a way I saw my mother smile on more than occasion. It worked. He danced with me twice.

By the end of the night I knew two things about him. Firstly, that the rumors were true. He _was_ a decent man. Through and through. This was unfortunate. I had no idea how to deal with decent men.

Secondly, I sensed he also possessed a magic ability. I also didn't know what to make of this.

By the end of the night, Endymion knew only one thing about me: my name. And even that wasn't even real.

That was the night I realized I wanted it all. And my ambitions sky-rocketed to a laughable level. I wanted to be Endymion's. I wanted to be Queen of Earth. Even I knew that was ridiculous. I put it out of my head – for the time being.

Until it became necessary to act or be acted upon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I had never heard of the Silver Alliance or the Moon Kingdom until I came to the capital. It turns out they exist only in rumors even on the floors of the political forefront of society.

It was during a dinner function that Ambassador D'cartes laughed into his wine at his wife, "Oh dear, you talk about the war in the north like you think the Silver Alliance could swoop down and stop it in its tracks."

"The Silver Alliance?" I asked, looking up from glass. My date, the rotund and patronizing retired army captain whose name had too many vowels for me to keep straight, chuckled infuriatingly at me.

"Honestly, sometimes it's like you are a simple farm girl, Beryl." He laughed. "The Silver Alliance. You know," he sloshed his drink in his hand, gesturing up toward the ornate ceiling of the castle ballroom with an exaggerated motion.

I narrowed my eyes, showing I did not appreciate the joke. "I see. I wasn't clear."

"Be nice, dear," the Ambassador's wife, a simpering thing, said. Her tone made it clear she didn't feel nice at all. "Lady Beryl is a visitor from far away after all. Perhaps she hasn't heard of this rumored 'Silver Alliance'."

"It's a Kingdom on the Moon," the Ambassador stage-whispered to me, "they lead an Alliance of planets, with warriors, always watching Earth from their secret monitors."

I felt my face twist in disgust whether at his words or the at the alcohol on his breath I don't know. "It sounds crazy," I hear myself saying, although suddenly remember vaguely about hearing stories as a child.

The Ambassador's wife confirmed my memories, continuing with an eye-roll about "children's stories." Stories of a kingdom where an all-powerful Queen rules, with a magic crystal. A crystal that could destroy worlds. A Queen with this power who was ironically named: Serenity.

"Why wouldn't Earth be part of this so-called 'Alliance'?" I ask, trying to match her dismissive tone.

"Maybe they don't _want _us," my date said, laughing. "Maybe they have something against us."

"It's us who should have something against them," the Ambassador drunkenly said, "they want us to submit to _them_! That's the problem!"

"It's all just crazy rumors anyhow," his wife tried to calm him, her eyes darting around the room nervously. She was worried about appearances as he got ever louder. "Please, Jacques. Calm down." She looked at me. "Nobody really believes in this," she told me. But the look in her eyes said otherwise.

The conversation turned to something much more dull and it wasn't long before I made an excuse to the group and began to look around for the prince.

* * *

><p>By this point, Endymion and I were on friendly, speaking terms. It had not progressed further than that, although I found myself making excuses to visit castle grounds from my lodging in town more and more. Sometimes I would speak to him, mostly I just observed.<p>

Although Endymion could be firm when dealing with his subjects, he was too easily moved to the plight of those in need. He worked too hard, didn't delegate enough, was too lenient and didn't punish hard enough. No examples were made. Not enough taxes were levied. Mentally, I began making a list of things that would change when I am put in charge. The adjustment might be hard for him at first, but in the end, he would thank me.

I spotted Endymion standing with two men I recognized as Nephrite and Zoicite near a large, open window. I walked up to the three men and greeted them. They greeted me back, politely.

Endymion introduced the two others to me, I was pleased he remembered my name without hesitation.

I pretended as if I was surprised and honored to make the acquaintance of two of the famed Four Kings of Heaven. Instead, I was busy noticing that Endymion was pale, and his eyes were bright, as if with fever.

"Are you well?" I said to him, without thinking. "You look sick."

To my surprise, he laughed. Heartily, in a manner rather unlike him. "Thank you, Lady Beryl, for the compliment. _You_ look beautiful, by the way."

There was little humor behind Zoicite's smile. "She's right. You do look ill."

"I'm just tired," Endymion said. "Thanks for your concern, as always."

"Have the issues in the north been exhausting you?" I asked. It took me a while to recognize the feeling welling up in my chest as concern. I was not used to feeling worried for other people.

Endymion sighed deeply. "If it's not once thing, it's another."

"Wars have always plagued this planet," Nephrite said. "Endymion is used to dealing with war and-"

"Famine." Zoicite cut in.

"Earthquakes," Nephrite said.

"Droughts," Zoicite nodded.

"Floods." Nephrite added, he gestured to me to add to the game.

"Epidemics?" I suggested, pretending to be nothing but a coquettish girl, playing along. Nephrite grinned in encouragement.

I glanced at Endymion to see if we were making him feel worse, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Prince?" I touched his arm, and he jumped, blinking at me as if he had completely forgotten we were there. I met his eyes steadily, waited until the cloudiness in his blue eyes cleared and they focused on me. "You were a million miles away," I said. I did not take my hand off his arm.

"That's a strange expression," Zoicite said to me. His eyes were surprisingly sharp.

My father used to say that all the time. I realized with a start I've never heard it said here. "It's a common phrase where I'm from," I said lightly, stepping back and tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Where is that, again?" Endymion was the one to ask, his eyes now looking at me curiously, if kindly. He was half-smiling, but it didn't put me at ease.

"Far," I said saucily.

"How far?" Nephrite asked.

"Well, _that_ depends entirely on which road you travel," I said, rolling my eyes as if it should be obvious and crossing my arms, pushing my chest up against the bodice of my dress. The men laughed. Sometimes it's easy enough to distract even without magic.

"I think I'm going to retire for the night," Endymion said, pushing himself away from the window.

"So early?" I asked.

"Ah, you see, Lady Beryl, I just realized I need plenty of sleep if I'm to deal with – what was it again? The war, and famine, and earthquakes, and floods and droughts and epidemics you all brought up just now. Thank you again, by the way." He clapped Nephrite on the back and bowed to me.

He still looked pale, but I was beginning to realize it was not from illness. There was something very off about him, like something inside him was burning brightly through his eyes. It would burn him up, I realized. Something had happened since I saw him last.

I bid farewell to the Nephrite and Zoicite and made my way to my impossibly drunk date to wish him goodnight. I would like to stay in the castle tonight.

Magic would come in handy tonight. Because I was going to see Endymion. And I didn't want to be seen by anyone, not even by him.

* * *

><p>It was easy to make it to his room, (of course I knew where he slept. I made it my business to find that out almost right away) and easy to keep hidden.<p>

I watched as he removed his various decorations and trappings of official formal wear.

He sighed heavily and ran an agitated hand through his hair. He was all wound up, like a spring pulled too tight.

I watched as he walked out onto his balcony, into the moonlight. When he returned, he was not alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was easy to make it to Endymion's room, (of course I knew where he slept. I made it my business to find that out almost right away) and easy to keep hidden.

I watched as he removed his various decorations and trappings of official formal wear.

He sighed heavily and ran an agitated hand through his hair. He was all wound up, like a spring pulled too tight.

I watched as he walked out onto his balcony, into the moonlight. When he returned, he was not alone. The ... woman ... he was with made me catch my breath.

She was alien, so strange and awful and did not _belong _in a way that made me feel unbalanced and ill to be so close to her. The magic rolled off her in waves, more powerful than anyone I'd ever encountered. But it was a magic that hurt, like squeezing a lemon when you didn't realize you had a cut on your hand.

Everything about her was wrong. She was too ethereal, too thin, too alabaster white. Her eyes were too big, too ice-blue, and too unassuming for someone with that much raw energy swirling around her like water down a drain. Her hair was silver and white and shimmered in a way that hair shouldn't. She shouldn't be here, she wasn't _of _here. She made me feel uncomfortable in a way I'd never felt before. Part of me wanted to run, but a bigger part wanted to make _her_ run.

Endymion touched her arm so reverently, this man who shouldn't worship anything, who should _be_ revered. This ruler of our planet, of our home. The one responsible for our welfare, with the power of the Earth and its people beneath his fingertips. He ran his hands through that too-white hair and touched that too-pale cheek and murmured a name that made my blood run cold.

Serenity.

The name of the Queen, in that place that didn't exist, that Kingdom no one believes in. But this woman, this _girl_- she is no Queen. Too small, too young, too little. But she had an insignia on her forehead, between those luminous eyes - eyes shouldn't glow like that - she's _someone_. Someone important.

My stomach, teeth and fists clenched simultaneously as he kissed her.

I'd seen father take pity and feed starving men who sometimes come through our inn. Endymion kissed her like those men fall on that first meal in days. Desperately and fervently and I didn't recognize him at all.

I felt sick.

It came to me who she is at the same time the Ambassador's drunken slur rings in my head.

Their princess.

_"They want us to submit to them! That's the problem!"_

I watched our Prince succumb to the charms of the too-strange girl until the bile rose in my throat and I left. Completely unnoticed.

* * *

><p>I curled up in a ball just inside the castle gates, cursing my decision to stay, wishing I could unknow the rumors I heard, unsee what I saw. Wishing I was just some girl with a broken heart, who found out the man she was falling for already was in love. Instead I felt a betrayal much deeper than that.<p>

_They want us to submit to them?_

I think they may have found a way, I thought, bitterly.

But I wouldn't let them. They couldn't have us. They couldn't have _him_. This foreign, alien stranger wouldn't take what I so desperately wanted.

I would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> So this is all I wrote, then I got electricity/internet back. :-P I could certainty keep writing it though, I have a few more chapters in mind (nothing epic), if people want. Thanks so much for all your feedback! Wasn't sure how a story like this would go over. Obviously, Beryl isn't evil yet (hasn't met Metallia although that is coming) but she's not _good_, either. And I took/will take a lot of liberties because otherwise the story might not be as fun.

What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

This is being written rather quickly. I blame the end of daylight savings time and the resulting chaos to my daily schedule. everything is 1 hour off? how do i function? better shut down completely and write fic all night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was a while before I recovered enough to speak to Endymion again, but I didn't stop my observations. If anything, I watched him closer than ever. For the rest of the week he still seemed bright-eyed and wired, going through the motions of his daily life under a haze of anxiety and dreaminess I felt like only I could recognize.

But within two week's time he slipped back into his usual habits, no longer retiring early, no longer running late in the mornings. His agitation lessened measurably and his mood became more withdrawn.

It wasn't difficult for me to make the connection with the phases of the moon - I was already very familiar with the measured waxing and waning since my childhood. The night I first saw her, the moon had been almost full, it filled the room with the sickly pale glow.

Because I was watching, I saw her a few more times, and confirmed my hypothesis easily.

She visits him on the week leading up to the full moon - when it's waning to full. Then she's gone while it waxes and shrinks to nothing in the corner of the sky, leaving the night sky to the stars.

The week as the moon grows and begins to take over the sky again, Endymion becomes anxious and wound up again - the brightening sky heralds her arrival as sure as if it was announced throughout the kingdom.

It only took three months for me to figure this out, and I didn't even have to watch that closely. I wondered how everyone else is so blind. They have a _schedule_, for hell's sake.

During those months, I swallowed any ill feelings and resumed my friendly conversations with the prince, when I could.

I mostly concentrated on my position in court. Whenever I needed to use magic to get my way, I made sure to time it with the week of the full moon - I figured I might as well use Endymion's distraction to my advantage. I was not sure if Endymion was keeping an eye on that sort of thing, but just in case. My quick rise in influence had caught the eye of a few political rivals, and I wanted to keep Endymion as an ally. He was still my conquest.

Which meant I needed more information on my unearthly rival as well. I had to know what sort of spell she had on him.

And how to break it.

* * *

><p>To gather the necessary information, I had a simple spell in mind.<p>

However, for the spell, I needed one item each from both of them.

I found Endymion and an unfamiliar young blonde gentlemen looking out over the gardens one evening. Endymion was leaning against a pillar, tossing a coin and catching it absentmindedly.

I made a lighthearted comment as I walked between them, I forget what. Both of them started, and quickly bowed and greeted me properly. I returned the greeting.

Endymion blinked at his hands.

"Looking for this, my lord?" I smiled, brandishing the coin I had plucked from mid-air. I flourished my hands, and then the coin was gone.

They both looked impressed.

"I believe you just stole from the Crown of Earth," Endymion said, only pretending to be serious.

I sighed. Gestured prettily to my form-fitting bodice and flowing skirt. "Fine, your highness, then please come and retrieve it from me."

The blonde man laughed, and Endymion simply shook his head with a withering smile. "Never mind," he said, "I have quite a few more in the treasury."

"I'll go after it, your majesty," the other man said, stepping toward me eagerly.

"Jadeite," Endymion said warningly, putting his hand on the other man's arm.

I tossed my hair. "You should think about raising his salary, Prince. He seems quite eager to go after a mere coin."

It was then that Endymion properly introduced me, this was the fourth and final Heavenly King, the one I had not yet officially met. He was younger than I expected, and much less shrewd than the others - at least he seemed so. Why, he was only a boy! Younger even than the prince!

I, of course, acted the part of being thrilled at meeting him, and feigned embarrassment at acting so causally in front of him.

I decided to leave then, having gotten what I wanted. And more besides.

The coin was hardly something personal, but he had been tossing it for nearly half an hour - it was still warm from his hand when I stole it. Besides which, it was a symbol of his kingdom. It would do just fine.

I still needed something of hers.

The moon was growing every day, in its arc across the darkening sky.

* * *

><p>It was too much to hope that I could confront her, speak to her. The first thing she would do is tell him about it - not that he could do a damn thing about it, of course. What could he do? She was wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place.<p>

But he would know, and know that I know. And it would put me a disadvantage.

But someday soon - when I was ready - I _would_ face her, speak to her, demand an explanation from her - why she felt she needed to come to my home, to destroy my plans, this girl who - according to the stories - already had power and riches and everything _everything_ anyone could want. Why did she need this too?

I wanted to ask her. I wanted to take something precious from her, to rip it away, and use that in the spell along with Endymion's coin.

Instead I settled for a lock of her hair.

* * *

><p>One thing is always the same: from the moment she arrives, she isn't alone. He is right there with her, and never leaves her side. But sometimes her eyes dart out to the gardens, to the forests beyond, to the expanse of sky, and I know- <em>I know<em>- that she's come here before without him. And that she will again.

* * *

><p>I hated this part.<p>

Watching Endymion during the day in the crowded, bustling castle was easy. Spying at night in a deserted garden was much harder.

Besides which, it's an understatement to say I didn't particularly enjoy seeing them together. After that first night, I never stayed around after she arrived. But that night I wanted to see if I had a chance to gather my item.

I conjured memories of Endymion laughing with me at some joke Nephrite made, smiling at me when I 'stole' the coin, giving friendly greetings to me in the halls of the castle, and held them up in my mind like shades through which to stare at the sun. To protect me from the pain of watching him with someone else.

I shifted my eyes to her, when the adoring look in his eyes got too much for me to stand. She talks softly, laughs in murmurs and smiles in delight easily. Sometimes, when responding to something he's said, she seems almost human. But I was not watching her to determine her character.

I was watching her to try to figure out what, exactly, she'd done to him.

They are always touching - a hand on his wrist, her fingers around his elbow, his arm around her waist, tugging at her hair, fingers entwined. Maybe that's something to do with it...

He pretended to push her into the fountain and she cried out, maybe a little too loudly.

Light from a lifted torch floated down, and voice cried out from above where I was perched along the eaves of the rooftop.

They both gasped and he pulled her quickly into the shadows. I also panicked, but all three of us remained undiscovered.

It was lucky, though. I was watching for something to be left behind and it was.

In her panic, the branches of a tree had caught the princess and she had simply pulled through them violently. She left behind some shimmering white strands of hair, which I collected a few minutes later.

I wondered to myself, if I hadn't needed the hair for a spell, would I have left it to be discovered?

* * *

><p>The next night I performed the spell. It told me nothing.<p>

Either her magic was too strong for me to detect it, or she wasn't using any at all. Maybe he just loved her.

The idiot.

I pressed my head against the wall, feeling exhausted from the preparation and eventual failure of the magic I had conjured.

And the sheer hopelessness as my dreams seemed to fall all around me.

Then my eyebrows knitted together and I sat up straighter, looking out the window. Even the light from the full moon couldn't mask the sparks and dances of a meteor shower unlike one I've ever seen before.

I watched it as a giant light fell to Earth in a dazzling display, feeling something strange inside me I hadn't felt in a long time and didn't try to identify.

But I felt much less hopeless as I cleaned up my failed spell.

I would return the coin to Endymion tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. <strong>so that happened


End file.
